May I?
by glasswrks
Summary: Tara asks Willow a question.


**Title:** "May I?"

**Author:** glasswrks

**Copyright:** September 1st – 7th, 2003.

**Revised**: September 8, 2003.

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** Joss Whedon, Fox Studios, Mutant Enemy, et al, have something to do with _"Buffy the Vampire Slayer". _No copyright infringement is intended or inferred. The story along with any/all original characters are the sole property of the author and cannot be used without expressed permission first.

**Spoilers:** The story takes place in the fourth season, however I don't make mention of any particular episodes. I did lift a line from _"New Moon Rising"_ though.

**Author's Note:** This story came to me after watching a movie called _"Lost and_ _Delirious"._ The story has nothing to do with the movie, except that one of the songs in the sound track had a line that I had to write down and the story revolves around the line. **ETA:** 02/23/2013 Just noticed after re-reading the story, I forgot to mention I lifted two lines from Xena: Warrior Princess.

**Special Thanks:** To my beta reader Kirk.

* * *

"May I kiss you?"

Had she heard that right?

Had those words really been said, uttered, and whispered in her ear?

The warm and moist breath tickled her senses making her body quiver with an unrepressed desire that seemed to race through her veins like a wildfire – igniting a passion that left her panting and craving more.

May I kiss you?

How would she answer? Her body had already given its consent. In fact it was quivering with anticipation, just waiting for the go-ahead, which never seemed to come, because her brain was going a mile a minute, thinking about the things they might do, could do.

It had kept her from forming the words that would lead to what she was looking forward to.

May I kiss you?

A question she would never get tired of hearing.

She could feel a hand on her cheek.

A gentle caress that quickly threatened to send her system into complete meltdown, and in spite of herself she felt her body leaning into the caress. Seeking it out, heedless of the danger.

The danger of falling in love.

Though, if she were honest with herself, she knew she had already fallen.

Utterly, hopelessly, completely.

As simply and as quietly as an autumn leaf as it drifts to the ground before being swept away, she had fallen. She could no longer hide – no longer make excuses as to why she... they, couldn't be in love.

May I kiss you?

How much time had passed since those words were spoken?

Seconds... minutes... a lifetime?

She shivered once more as they once again echoed softly in her mind.

May I kiss you?

Her answer became trapped in her throat; making it harder to breathe. She felt the hand on her face slowly drift down her cheek before resting on her shoulder.

"It... it's okay if you don't want to," she heard. "It... I can wait."

No... No... NO!

That wasn't what she wanted at all. Inwardly she cursed her stupid brain for making everything far more complicated than it needed to be. She wanted to be kissed, heck she wanted _to_ kiss.

"I... I should go."

As the doorknob was turned and the hinges creaked, Willow finally found her voice again. "Wait! Please..." Taking a deep breath, steadying her nerves, she walked the few feet that separated them.

She slowly raised her hand – not at all surprised by the slight tremor she witnessed as she caressed the smooth cheek, astonished by the sensation. This was different from other touches they'd experienced.

In her mind, many of them flashed by in quick succession.

Hugs: At first fleeting and awkward then comforting, which evolved into wanting and then finally: strongly desired.

Hand holding: Leading to shy glances on both sides, with each wondering what the other was thinking and feeling.

Leaving her hand in place, Willow moved closer, leaning forward, her lips next to a delicate ear and whispered, "May I kiss you?" before moving back. She watched as blue eyes bore into hers – startling her with an intensity that took her breath away.

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Oh yes."

She smiled, her face aglow, leaning forward once more and pressed her lips against Tara's, her eyes fluttering close. How could an act so simple utterly sweep her off her feet?

It was impossible to describe what she felt - no, experienced, as the kiss gradually deepened.

At first Willow feared she might become lost in the kiss, and lose herself in gentle explorations. Instead she found herself – she had found her home.

"By the Goddess..."

"Wha... what is it?" Willow asked as she opened her eyes and looked into Tara's bemused face.

"You are beautiful."

Unable to keep the smile off her face, Willow kissed Tara again before saying, "And you have been watching Xena without me again. Haven't you?"

"May... maybe," Tara acknowledged before pressing her lips gently against Willow's once more. "But it doesn't mean it's not true."

Blushing at the compliment, Willow looked down momentarily. She felt Tara's hand on her cheek, tilting her face up.

"Willow..."

"Yes."

"You... you never answered my question," Tara said, watching Willow frown. "May I kiss you?"

"Yes."

The End.


End file.
